


the people you find at the end of the line

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [90]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Steve is late from the past. Sam and Bucky aren't surprised.





	the people you find at the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



Steve trudged out of the woods around midnight. Bucky and Sam were sitting around the firepit.

“I’m sorry,” Steve told them earnestly. “The suit broke, I had to get the Ancient One to send me back—”

“You’re good,” Sam drawled. He gestured to a third seat with his beer.

“Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t complicate things,” Bucky agreed quietly.

Steve relaxed. He grabbed the third chair and planted it between them, barely leaving an inch on either side. Bucky handed him a beer.

Steve eventually dozed off with his two favorite people under the stars.

He was finally home.


End file.
